Labeled
by Paranoid Penguin
Summary: Phoenix and Voighte 'average teenagers' in a world where the punks and goths are seen as low class and the preps and jocks as high class. Can they make to the end of the high school year?


Note to the reader:This was written with Larissa Keye so half the credit goes to her and the characters Phoenix, KT, and Casey belong to her as well while I have Voighte, Erika, and Jonny.

This story is BASED off of S.E Hinton's 'The Outsiders' Not copied.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:The Rebels Pt. 1

Phoenix leaned against the wall reading an Anne Rice book, the boredom on her face evident. Black tight fitting jeans hugged her waist and a red and black lace up corset showed off her fit body. Had she not hated the preps, the most cockiest and snobbiest of her school from her view,she'd pass as one. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders with red, blue and purple highlights.

A boy of fifteenstood next to herleaning against the wall and smoking. He wore his plainwhite T-shirt, a pair of dirty-looking jeans, and heavy-looking gloves. His hair was dark and also messy and his eyes were black-blue. In addition to all this, his skin was lightfawn colored. He was not short or tall, standing at 5'9''. In his left hand was a lighted cigarette which he put to his lips after a while.Voighte, the boy,took a drag of his cigarette one last time and threw it to the grass, stepping on it to put it out. He watched as a couple of girls chatter loudly as they passed both Phoenix and him. They gave them both glares and whispered and gossiped to each other.

Phoenix looked up at them and flipped them off. She'd been wanting to do that all day. She smiled a sweet, almost innocent smile at them when they glared at her.

Voighte saw this and snickered. The girls' reaction was a hiss and disgusted sounds and most gave a roll of the eyes and continued walking and gossiping their gossip. "That takes alot of nerve," He said to Phoenix as he lit up another weed.

"Yeah well I'm already called the bitch. Might as well live up to it." She shrugged. "Where's the other's at?" She asked stomping her black combat boot down on a colony of ants.

He shrugged. "Ah, probably still in the gym..." He then held out a cigarette to her. "Cancer stick?" he offered.

"Nah I'm good. Been trying to lay off. Waitressing job is makin' me."

"Ah." He put it back and continued to smoke. A short girl around the age of fourteen but looked twelve with dark red hair and blue eyes walked up to them. She apparently seemed to be one of them because of she wore a black shirt reaching just above her belly and black leather pants with chains on them and sported a nose piercing and dark eye shadow. She went by the name of Erika. "Hey." she said briefly as she leaned against the bricks with them.

"You're late." Phoenix chastised teasingly. "What's up?" she asked pulling out a pocketed mirror to check her own dark make up.

"I got here as fast as I could," The girl shrugged with a content look. "But anyways, nothin' much although I got five days' suspension for beating up some bitch who was talkin' smack behind my back." Voighte laughed slightly at this.

"That sucks. I flipped a couple off as they walked past. Yeah it was funny." she snickered a little. "Probably ran off to get their jock boyfriends."

"If they did I'd kick all their asses cuz' hey, you know me." Erika snickered as well. "You two should be sisters," Voighte commented after a drag of his weed. "You two are bad."

She shook her head "Hell yeah we're bad." Phoenix laughed. "And Erika would make a better sister thin Jane." she said snorting. "Damn little prep."

"Jane? Agh..." Voighte growled. "She gets on my nerves. Why can't she be like you, Phoenix?" Erika nodded in agreement. "Yea, she's way different."

"She was cropted by the step mom." Phoenix said rolling her eyes. Just then Jane ran up in her pink top and mini skirt." Kiara I'm getting a ride home with Chealsy and Bob." she said perkily. "What ever." Pheonix replied rolling her eyes.

"Go away, you little harlot, shoo!" Voighte flipped the hand in which he was holding his cigarette at Jane. Erika made a growling sound in her throat and rolled her eyes as well.

Jane ran back to her friends and rolled her eyes at them. "Why does she insist on calling me by my name?" Phoenix growled as her sister bounced away.

"She's trying to embarrass you in front of us, probably." Voighte suggested

"Well it didn't work. She's lucky she's my sister or else I'd have kicked her ass."

"Now yer talkin'! I'll do it for ya!" Erika said as she quickly came back to life.

Phoenix laughed. "Nah, she's too easy."

"Aw, ok. There'll always be more preps anyway." Erika said still with a grin. Voighte crushed his second smoke and then stretched. "Say, you girls wanna go see where the others are? I'm getting bored."

"Yeah. Let's hope they didn't get themselves in a fight with out us." Pheonix agreed.

"Yea, that would suck. Nothing's a fight without Phoenix an' me!" Erika said and then jumped onto Phoenix's back playfully, as if asking for a piggyback. Since she was rather short, she would be able to keep Erika upon her back. Voighte snickered. "Alright, let's go." He said and began to walk.

Phoenix caught her legs and fallowed after Voighte. "Damn Erika you lighter then a faerie." Phoenix teased.

"But hey, looks can be deceiving!" Erika replied. She may have been short, but was a force not to be messed with. Voighte headed inside the school along with them, his destination being the gym.

"Yeah. You're hell in a moshpit." Phoenix agreed, with a smile. "I wouldn't want to know what would happen if I were the enemy." Phoenix laughed.

"And you WOULDN'T want to know," Erika laughed again. "Ok ladies, we're here." Voighte said as he led them to the gymnasium. There were still a good number of students in there.

"Yeah..." Phoenix laughed and looked around the gym." Too many of them."

"I think I see our crew." He pointed to a group of what would be considered 'outcast' characters, consisting basically of what would be called punks and goths. There were at least three of them sitting there; one girl and two other boys.

Phoenix carried Erika to the others. "You all were supposed to meet us out side." she snapped.

"Eh, sorry, Phoenix." One boy of seemingly sixteen wearing oval-rimmed glasses said. He had short, spiked blonde hair that sported black streaks, dark eyes, and fair skin. He wore a black tank with baggy black pants and black and white vans which were known as skating shoes by the other kids. He was known as Jonny. "Sorry nothin'," Erika muttered as she still remained on Phoenix's back.

K.T. laughed and pushed a strand of burgundy hair from her face. "We were side tracked by a prep fight." she said slightly bored. She wore a Tripp red and black plaid skirt and a black tank top. She had on red and black striped stockings and converse shoes.

"Aw come on!" Erika said as she jumped off of Phoenix. "And you didn't tell us? Damn!"

"You didn't miss much. No blood." K.T. said looking sad. Phoenix sighed. "Oh well."

"Oh, ok then." Erika stuck her hands in her pockets. Voighte sat down on one of the bleachers next to Jonny.

Casey sat by K.T. and looked at Pheonix. "Forgive us." He slid his arm around KT and kissed her cheek. His blue mo-hawk lay down because he was too lazy spike it up. He wore a baggy pair of black pants and a black Korn t-shirt.

"Well everything's forgotten and forgiven, if they agree." Voighte said as he looked to Phoenix and Erika. Erika shrugged. "Yea, whatever."

Phoenix shrugged. "Just come and get us next time the preps fight so we can laugh."Oh my God is that Kiara?" prep said looking at Phoenix. "Uh oh" KT said under her breath.

Johnny groaned upon hearing the prep. "Oh my God, is that Chewbacca?" Voighte mocked the prep and pointed at her.

Casey snickered. "Yeah." Phoenix sighed. "Shall I pick the fight now or later? Either way she's not getting away with calling me by my name."

Reviews welcome, no flaming please. I don't mind if you tell me the flaws of this story but you have to say what you liked as well.


End file.
